It has long been a problem to store light, portable articles which may be desired for use in outdoor recreational locations. These articles may include, for example, cameras, glasses, jewelry, billfolds, towels, binoculars, hats, radios, etc. which are desired for use in outdoor recreational locations such as on the beach, at pool side, in back yards, in camp sites, etc. Lack of suitable storage containers for use in these environments is often detrimental to the articles to be stored due to their exposure to dirt, moisture, rain, wind, sand, pilferage children and/or animals in these environments. Closed containers, sometimes used for protective purposes are often bulky, heavy, difficult to transport, and readily susceptible to the collection of sand, dirt, grit, etc. which may be present at a given recreational location. Furthermore, closed containers and the like do not provide convenient access to the articles stored therein. The inconvenience of using closed containers often results in certain articles which should be protected being left in plain view. Finally, the heat generated within those containers is often detrimental to the items such as food, photographic film, cosmetic products etc. which may be stored therein.